1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD). and more particularly, to an LCD which is not affected by a rubbing cloth used to form a uniform orientation film.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a plan view of a related art LCD, FIG. 2 illustrates an enlarged view of part “A” in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 illustrates a section of part “B” in FIG. 1, showing sections of pads.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art LCD 10 is provided with an upper substrate 200 having a pixel region A/A defined thereon bonded with a lower substrate 100 by a sealing material, and liquid crystal (not shown) sealed between the substrates, As shown in FIG. 2, there are a plurality of pads for contacting a Tape Carrier Package (TCP) at edges of the lower substrate 100, i.e., data pads (DP), gate pads (GP), and data on/off pads (DOP, DOFP) and gate on/off pads (GOP, GOFP) for testing independent patterns between the common electrode, data and gate pads. There is a static electricity preventing circuit (not shown) formed at portions excluding the pixel region A/A on the upper substrate 100. Though not shown, there is a common electrode formed either on the upper substrate 200 or the lower substrate 100. In operation, the common electrode has a field applied thereto together with a transparent pixel electrode (or data electrode, not shown) formed in a pixel region of the lower substrate 100 to change an orientation of the liquid crystal layer. There are also common electrode pads and common electrodes on/off pads.
Referring to FIG. 2, all of the common electrode, data and gate pads and the on/off pads are connected at an outer side of the panel in an “L” line for applying a signal to the pixel region at the same time, and then the panel is tested. Upon completion of the test, the “L” line is removed.
Referring to FIG. 3, a gate line 101 is formed on the lower substrate 100 of a material such as glass. A gate insulating film 102 is formed on the lower substrate 100 including the gate line 101. The gate insulating film 102 is etched until a region of the gate line 101 is exposed. The pads GP, GOP, and GOFP are formed on the etched regions.
Before the upper substrate 200 and the lower substrate 100 are bonded, an orientation film (not shown) is formed on the lower substrate for orientation of the liquid crystal after a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array is formed for driving the pixel region A/A. The orientation film is rubbed with a rubbing cloth 300 for forming fixed grooves.
However, referring to FIG. 3, because there are gate on/off pads (GOP/GOFP) between every gate pad GP, the rubbing cloth 300 passes upper parts of the gate on/off pads (GOP/GOFP) initially in the rubbing process in the fabrication of the liquid crystal cell. The rubbing cloth 300 may be damaged by the spacing between the gate on/off pads (GOP/GOFP) and the environment. Particularly, once the rubbing cloth 300 is damaged from the spacing at both ends of the gate on/off pads (GOP/GOFP), the damaged rubbing cloth 300 forms scratches in the pixel region A/A when the rubbing cloth 300 passes through the pixel region A/A, which causes blurs to be displayed when the LCD is operated.